The 13 Doctors
by sim83
Summary: My probably rather feeble attempt at a Multi-Doctor Story. Title doesn't guarantee 'other' Doctor's won't show up. If you want references or ideas explained please just ask.
1. Accidental Meeting

_Atlantic Ocean, April 10th, 1912_

A Blue Box appears out of thin air on the deck of a ship, unnoticed by anybody. An old man, with long silver hair, emerges. He is wearing a suit with a black cape, alongside a Panama Hat on his head. He wears a blue signet ring on his hand, and uses a walking stick to aid his movement. He is followed by two much younger people, a young man dressed in a suit and a slightly older lady wearing some form of military wear, with a sash. Their older companion doesn't seem too impressed by her clothing choice.

The Trio quietly discuss their lucky escape from the 'Daleks' and 'The Monk', the old man telling his young friends, whose names were Steven and Sara, that he is confident their enemies won't be able to follow them. He then points out excitedly the ship they are on, the 'RMS Titanic'

Sara is unsure why the Doctor is so interested in being on the ship, while Steven is surprised she doesn't know of it, since she's from the his future. The Doctor simply says that what's considered historically important changes, reminding Steven that Sara is from more than 2,000 years in the future. They explain to Sara that the ship will famously crash and sink in 4 days, and decides they should leave soon. As they walk they notice another blue capsule nearly identical to their own. The Doctor is sure it's nothing to worry about, probably just his future self.

They continue wandering for a moment before the Doctor suddenly freezes, staring at another trio of people. Sara looks over at them. There's a young man wearing clothes of a similar antiquity to the Doctor's own, and with long hair. She wonders if the TARDIS they saw was actually the Doctor's past self's, she thinks the man looks like him. He's with a woman who looks quite a bit older, with black hair, Sara wonders if she's his mother. The young man the two of them are with looks like he's barely an adult, and seems almost as lost as Sara was when she joined the TARDIS. Sara then notices her Doctor isn't looking at what she's taking to be his younger self, but the woman.

Suddenly the Doctor shouts at the group. The younger Doctor is panicked, grabbing his friends hands, and runs off. The Doctor orders Steven and Sara to pursue them, chasing the group to the other TARDIS, which leaves. Without giving pause for breath, The Doctor takes them to their own TARDIS, and immediately pursues them.

A woman dressed in black watches the proceedings, then writes it down in a little notebook. The then watches a young man with a shaved head and large ears enter his cabin. She looks to her strange wristwatch, and is about to press a button when her arm is grabbed...


	2. Titanic Talks

"Oh no you don't Young Lady."

Turning to the source of the voice, the person who has grabbed her wrist, the woman in dark clothes recognises the red haired young woman who has grabbed her. She then recognises three others with her, a young man dressed in period appropriate clothes to match the red haired woman, another younger looking man wearing a shirt with a tweed jacket and a bow tie. She seems most surprised to see the older man currently looking over the side of the ship.

"Mother! How good to see you! You too, Dad!" The woman in dark clothes, now showing her face and her large mane of hair greets the two with a hug. "And Hello, Sweetie" she says, pulling the man with the bow tie into a kiss. When they've stopped she notices the oldest-looking man has walked over, and looks slightly puzzled. "And hello, Mr. Williams"

"Sorry, have we met?" If he looked puzzled before, he's now utterly confused.

"Ah yes explanations. Well I just thought it would be good for us, by which I mean these three, to have a nice Pond Family Outing." Bow tie man pauses for breath. "Now then, Rory, Amy, explain everything to Brian while me and River compare diaries." And with that he's dragged River away leaving Rory and Amy with Brian, Rory's father.

"OK, well, dad, do you remember Mels? Mels Zucker? Mine and Amy's best friend?"

"Well yes of course I do? But what's that got to do with that woman? Mels was black and looks nothing like her."

"Well that is the difficult bit. OK, you know how the Doctor is a space alien travelling through all of time and space in a Big Blue Box?" Brian nods. "Well his species can, uh, change. Physically. Like their whole body. When they''re dying at least. "The Doctor and River Song have walked back over to them. "And due to a combination of complex Time Travel business and uh...our wedding night being spent in a big blue box, this is River Song, otherwise known as Mels Zucker. Otherwise known as Melody Pond. She's also, uh...married to the Doctor"

Brian is confused still. For a moment as the cogs work in his brain. "So you're telling me that this woman here, is your childhood friend Mels, and is also your daughter, part of the Doctor's species, and married to him?"

"Well yeah. Mostly. She's not quite his species though, a mix of that and human."

Brian freezes.

"Dad?"

"Why didn't you at least tell me I had a granddaughter?"

"It's difficult to explain normally."

"I suppose it would be..." He walks over to River. "It's very nice to meet you, uh..." There's a hint of a tear in his eye.

"Melody will be fine, grandfather. It's wonderful to see you again."

They have a little hug. Well it started little, until the Doctor decided to force Amy and Rory into the hug, and then they and Melody pulled him in too. They break after a couple of minutes, realising there are probably people staring.

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"Well yes.." The Doctor starts. "Rory, or Amy, explain?"

Amy's turn explaining stuff. "Well you didn't know about him yet, for a start. Also it was very spur of the moment. And in an alternate timeline where the universe was imploding. And immediately after she was arrested for his murder, only he wasn't really dead he just pretended to be to avoid being killed again and she breaks out of her jail often to have adventures with him. Or are you out of jail now."

River sighs. "Mother, if I wasn't out of jail that would have been serious spoilers for me." She turns back to Brian. "Sorry I know this must be confusing for you Grandfather. I had trouble with it when I was being raised by these two in Leadworth as Mels, but I got used to it by the time I had to be used to them not knowing who I really was in adventures. I should probably stop now. Sorry."

"It's all a bit confusing for me Melody, I'll admit, but I'll manage. Probably. But best you don't explain too much more to me. What brings you to the Titanic? Since apparently it wasn't the TARDIS."

"I'm doing a history paper on Sweetie actually. Looking into things that happen when he meets himself. It's awfully irresponsible for him to be here anyway."

"He assured us we'd be gone long before it hits the Iceberg"

"Or Ice Warrior ship dormant in the ice." Melody muttered to herself. "Sorry, I actually meant it's irresponsible because the big eared northerner's in a cabin just over there, and I just saw the long-haired Victorian running away while being chased by the grumpy old man. And they're all him. He shouldn't cross his own time stream like that so deliberately."

"Well yes, sorry. I like to just come visit here, once a regeneration, you know? Besides, I deliberately space myself. Big Ears will be gone by the crash and is deliberately avoiding the others, Pullovers and Umbrellas is playing a game of chess in a cabin down a deck. And Improvising a plan to defeat the Zygons he knows have infiltrated the crew. He'll pretend he had it all worked out from the start once they've gotten frozen inside the meteorite. In 27 hours Teeth and Curls and the Technicolour Explosion will have an argument over something unimportant, tripping over a man at just the right time, even if it was on accident, before Teeth and Curls and Romana stop a Trickster's Brigade member from attaching a Time Beetle to the captain, causing the ship to go another way, and the Explosion probably did something too...probably removing a faster than light drive someone had snuck on. I don't remember really. Anyway, thanks to their argument tripping the man, The One With the Good Dress Sense manages to stop the Monk from his own attempt to alter the course of the voyage. Kung-Fu Man arrives on day 3 to find Bessie who the Master has put in the cargo hold..."

"Who's Bessie?"

"His Ancient Car"

"Anyway. I never did figure out how the Master had managed to put the car in Titanic since he was in jail. And in 1972. Or was it 81? And so was the car. Whichever year it was."

"Why doesn't he know which year it was?"

"I've never understood it either, I checked him out in that time and I seem to have written down both dates for the adventures." Melody replied.

"Anyhow we only got her back onto the TARDIS just after the collision, and then Jo and the Captain, unless it was the Seargent, whoever it was must have walked into the TARDIS at the wrong time, insisted on helping people, so him Captain Celery and Mr. Nostalgic did. Sort of fortunately there were a bunch of identical yet deceased bodies already on the ship so we put them somewhere nice in the past. Or the future. Or an alternate universe. Look I don't know."

The Doctor paused, allowing his companions to try to process what he'd said. Brian eventually spoke.

"So Melody, this paper? What's it for?"

"It's a study into the Doctor interacting with himself. I said that already. But it's part of my further academic studies at my university. Which is on the moon. In the 51st Century."

"Right..."

"River, you said you say my old man face and the one with the locks?"

"Yes, I did."

"Don't remember that. Must investigate. Come on gang. Let's go on a Pond Family Adventure and findout what I did on this journey."

"I'm not a Pond" Brian said, as they entered the TARDIS.


	3. Destruction by Daleks

Inside the TARDIS, Sara and Steven look concernedly at The Doctor, who is muttering to himself whilst flicking switches in desperate desire to follow the other TARDIS. Sara decides to venture a question.

"Doctor?"

"What?" He snaps angrily, then apologises.

"Who was that? Was the man there you?"

He sighs. "No, it wasn't. He reminds me of myself when I was young, but I am with little doubt that we just saw the Monk."

"Again? But he looked different?"

"I can't explain."

"Then why were you so annoyed? He hadn't even done anything yet. Well this time." Steven asks.

"The woman he was with. She's my granddaughter. Older than I remember but still her. So I'm sure the younger man was her son. I've never met him before... I think... as some revenge scheme I suppose, The Monk has kidnapped my family. That's why we're pursuing him. Sorry to get you caught up in this with everything going on." He looks sad.

"It makes a change. Following him I mean. You're sure he's not leading you back to the Daleks?" Sara is, understandably, panicked.

"I think they've probably gone off him. I'm certain he's much later in his timeline. We'll know in a minute though, we're materialising."

When the TARDIS's familiar noise finishes, Sara cautiously exits, her gun drawn. Standing in the TARDIS doorway, she spies the other TARDIS, still in a similar, but she notes not identical, shape to their own. The Doctor's granddaughter and great-grandson are hugging each-other, looking scared. The man she had taken to be the younger Doctor, but according to the Doctor is the Monk, is kneeling on the floor, waiting for something. He looks scared. Steven and The Doctor come up behind her. The Doctor is evidently puzzled by the Monk's behaviour. They then look at their other surroundings, and suddenly it make some sense.

They are in a large, circular room. Surrounding them on all sides are hundreds, perhaps thousands of Daleks. Their appearance is unfamiliar to Sara. The majority are bronze, but the ones at the very back of the room are all either red or blue, and she thinks she sees a few hints of orange. The only gap in this circle of Daleks is in front of where the Monk is kneeling, in an alley or a path leading to platform where a white Dalek stands next to a tube. in the tube is perhaps the most disturbing sight, the most hideous creature, that Sara Kingdom has ever seen.

"Well come on!" The Monk shouts suddenly "Do what you obviously want to do." He's talking to the Daleks. The white Dalek turns directly to him and speaks in it's monotonous, disturbing tone.

"You are irrelevant!"

"What, really? Centuries of stopping you at every corner and I'm just 'irrelevant' to you lot? I almost feel hurt." In all honesty Sara is sure he sounds more like the Doctor than the Monk, and when she looks at him he too looks confused by The Monk's behaviour.

"We have no records of you! You are irrelevant!"

The Doctor pushes past Sara and Steven into the room, and the Daleks suddenly spot him. He walks over to his granddaughter and hugs her.

"Susan. It is good to see you."

"Grandfather." Susan smiles.

"Now then young man," The Doctor is now addressing the young boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex. And I suppose I'm your great grandson."

"Good to meet you Alex." The Doctor pulls the boy into a hug, and Sara realises it's for the first time. He then walks back over to the Monk.

"Now then young man, on your feet." He pulls him up. "Now what's with all of this kidnap and leading me into this trap?"

"Kidnap? Trap?" The Monk seems to be confused.

"Is this revenge for me stealing your Directional Circuit? And damaging the Chameleon one by the looks of things?"

Realisation dawns on the Monk's face.

"Ah I see. That's why you looked so angry. I'm not the Monk, old man, I'm you."

"Me?" he seems perplexed, but looks to Susan, who confirms it with a nod.

"Oh, sorry. Just we're in the middle of the Mavic Chen business and got scared."

"I can tell."

"Tell what?"

"That you're in the Mavic Chen business."

"How?"

"We can't go into that."

Sara notes the older? Younger looking? Doctor seems pained as he says this.

"Anyway it's nice to see you again Sara, Steven." he smiles at them.

"So have you just wound up here by accident, young man?"

"Pretty much, old man. I was expecting them to do the obvious, given they're clearly from after my time, but they don't recognise me. You recognise him, you lot?"

"We have no record of you! You are irrelevant!"

"We have no use for you! The Nanites will be released and you will all be turned into Dalek Puppets!"

"Halt!"

For a moment Sara thinks the voice brings salvation, but then she realises it comes from a Dalek. A Yellow one, making it the only unique Dalek besides the white one. It has just arrived from some other room.

"Eternal Dalek, what is the meaning of this?" The white Dalek demands. "Explain! Explain!" The last two words ring out across the chamber, spoken by all of the Daleks except for the yellow one and the mutant in the tube.

"Supreme Dalek! I must confirm the identity of one of these prisoners! This is as part of my function! And if my function runs counter to your orders, then my function overrides your orders!"

"Conceded, Eternal Dalek!" The white Dalek seems almost annoyed at the turn of events "You may proceed!"

Sara wonders who the Dalek feels it necessary to question. It doesn't recognise the Doctor, so maybe it recognises Susan's potential or something. But to her surprise it rolls towards her.

"You are Sara Kingdom?"

"What if I am?"

"Confirm to us that you are Sara Kingdom, or your associates will be Exterminated" It means it. Of course it does, it's a Dalek.

"Yes, I'm Sara Kingdom."

"You have the Taranium Core?"

"Yes"

The Dalek paused, as if it was calculating something through it's head before coming to a conclusion it apparently liked.

"You will surrender to us the Taranium Core, and then you will be exterminated!"

This is it, she realises with a sad sigh. The Daleks have won. They'll kill her, take the Taranium, and activate their Time Destructor. Destroy everything. All this running around for nothing. The Daleks are supreme.

She turns around trying to think of something, and notices out of the corner of her eye something odd. Something very unusual.

There's another TARDIS. It looks the same again. It can mean only one thing. Another Doctor's come to help them get away. With this knowledge she smiles and quickly turns back towards the two Dalek leaders, pulls out her gun, and fires 4 shots. The first two blow a hole in the glass tube, followed by the other two hitting the creature inside. Immediately the Daleks start calling out confusedly, trying to decide on priority. Then a blast far more powerful than the one from Sara's gun is discharged, knocking off the white Dalek's eyestalk. The Dalek immediately starts moaning about impaired vision, and Sara sees a woman with a wild mane standing out side the third TARDIS. All other parties run towards their respective TARDISes as the Daleks begin to point their Gunsticks at the captives. Then, just adding to the confusion, Sara finds the laser beams aren't hitting them because a Red Double Decker Bus is appearing out of thin air around the first two TARDISes.

"Oh come, on what's she doing here?" an unfamiliar voice asks. "Doctor, Doctor, I'll leave her to you."

* * *

The assembled Daleks watch on confused as the three unfamiliar blue capsules disappear, two of them due to being enveloped by a larger red one, which also vanished.

"Report!" The Supreme Dalek, still blinded, calls out. "What is the Prime Minister's status?"

"The Prime Minister is in a weakened state! It will take some time to help him recover!" A Scientist Dalek, one of several who have rushed to the command podium, reports.

"Prioritise the Prime Minister's recovery! Until he is restored, I will take full command!"

"Supreme Dalek! I must be supplied with a Dalek squad, in order to pursue the one known as Sara Kingdom!"

"Explain your motives!" A Scientist Dalek is working to reattach the Supreme Dalek's eyestalk.

"The one known as Sara Kingdom appears in our records! She is recorded as being responsible for the failure of out Time Destructor scheme on the Planet Kembel, when we allied with the human known as Mavic Chen! As we have encountered her at a point prior to her recorded death, which was caused by her turning the Time Destructor against us, but she possesses the Taranium Core, it will be possible for us to exterminate her and surreptitiously return the Core to our forebears, altering the course of the Time Destructor scheme to our advantage! If I am allowed a squad to pursue their time trail, I will do everything to alter our past!"

The Supreme Dalek pondered. It knew it was dangerous for them to attempt to alter their own history, especially from before the Time War, but the benefits here would likely outweigh consequences.

"Give me your full assessment of our likely history in the revised timeline1 Up until the Time War!"

"I Obey! Calculating likely points of change. Without the failure of the Time Destructor, it is likely the Emperor will not order the isolation of the Human Factor. Without this mistake by the Emperor, there will be no Dalek Civil War."

The Supreme Dalek pondered. The Dalek Civil War had severely affected their conquest of the universe, having lead to probable centuries of rebuilding.

"We are unable to determine with certainty the effect, if any, to our attempt to conquer Earth in the 1970s or 80s! With the Time Destructor, we would surely have exterminated the Thals, meaning the conflict on Spiridon would not have occurred! The Time Destructor would surely allow us a victory over the Movellans without us resorting to the awakening of Davros once more!"

The Movellan war had been a terrible stalemate locked in constant balance against a similarly logical race.

"Succeeding in the war with the Movellans would mean the virus would never be unleashed, and Davros not having been awoken would mean his abominations would never exist, thereby we would avoid the Imperial-Renegade Dalek Civil War!"

Like the Dalek Civil War, this war had heavily reduced forces on both sides, leading to only a few Daleks to rebuild, and Skaro had somehow been destroyed, leading to them taking the Planet Antalin and turning it into a new Skaro. They'd insisted it was the true Skaro, of course.

"If we did not have the civil wars and the war with the Movellans, we could have a significantly increased army for the Time War! And if they did somehow still need Davros to win the war, at that stage he wouldn't be able to run and create his abominations!"

"Very well. Eternal Dalek. You will take 3 Dalek taks forces and their attached Drone Daleks and Strategist Daleks and destroy Sara Kingdom! Rewrite our history to ensure our success. Daleks Rule Supreme!"

"I Obey!"

The assigned Daleks warped to their ships, and tracking the Time Track of the Red Container, pursued via Temporal Shift.


	4. Silurians and Savagery

A blue box emerges in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. Three people emerge, a young man in cricket whites, a sprig of celery attached to his lapel, a young Australian woman, and a young man who seemed by all appearances to be a red-headed public schoolboy. Recognising the time period as the 2050s by the smell, the man in cricket whites, The Doctor, leads Tegan and Turlough through the jungle. Nearing the river, they hear some screams, and soon find the source in the form of 3 men.

"What's wrong with you lot?" Tegan asks.

"Li...lizard men. Demons...monsters..." Only one of them is able to reply. The Doctor freezes, pondering.

"Turlough, I need you to return to the TARDIS. Go there and bring Kamelion back. I'm going to need him."

Not really understanding, the boy nods and leaves, though Tegan expresses concern about it to The Doctor. He's confident there will be no problems.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, another blue box appears. A short man in a suit, with question marks on the collar, a Panama hat, and carrying an umbrella exits, followed by two young women. The short man confirms from the dust he's in roughly the right time, tells Ace not to bring any nitro-9, watches the other woman, Benny, take some earth samples (she says she'll take more from the same spot when she gets back to compare them)

The Doctor, now satisfied, tells Ace and Benny that this moment is a crucial point, and he intends to turn it into the best possible outcome. he tells them to wake their guest, and looks out happily.

* * *

Turlough returns to the Doctor and Tegan with a man with a beard, dressed in black. Tegan is momentarily shocked, before his appearance changes to a silver humanoid. The Doctor asks Kamelion to use it's link to the TARDIS to take the shape of Homo Reptilia. Kamelion does so, and The Doctor asks the men if Kamelion looks like one of the creatures. They confirm he does, but that they were larger and more grotesque. The Doctor ponders why. He declares they're going in search of the Silurians, and Kamelion is going to use his disguise to convince them to not harm the humans.

They encounter a group of reptiles. They are indeed strangely mutated. Kamelion approaches them.

"You are..one of us?"

"Yes. Please, tell me, why do you attack the humans?"

"You mean the apes? They stole our lands."

"The Homo Sapiens have as much right to this world as us. They grew here just like you did."

"Perhaps that is true. There is another reason, the apes caused us to become this."

All of the Doctor's party is shocked by this claim.

"Perhaps some did. But not all apes are so foolish. We are able to distinguish innocent from guilty."

The mutants consider, and seem about to agree, when a shot rings out, hitting Kamelion, and causing him to return to normal. The Silurians look angry at the deception.

* * *

The Doctor, Ace, Benny and their guest, who is wearing dark clothes and a veil, wander through the jungle. The guest stops and sniffs the air.

"I can smell human blood" They follow the guest through the jungles. They find one of the humans from earlier, near death, and a monstrous reptile stood above it. The guest steps forward, throwing back her veil to reveal a green, scaly face beneath.

"I am Vastra of Europa. Please listen to me. The Apes of this planet are as much a the people of this world as we are. Please, if you stop the hostilities, it will be possible for out two races to share the world."

The reptile considers her words, when another bounds over, declaring Vastra a fabrication by the apes, and leads to attack them. Vastra strikes it with a glance from her katana, before the four flee.

* * *

In a clearing by the river, the two groups run into each other. The younger one in cricket whites prepares to introduce himself before recognising Vastra, who's seen him in this face before. The shorter one bemoans the fact he's miscalculated, and accuses the younger one of ruining his plans.

"What do you mean I ruined your plans? You're the one with hindsight. You're the one who could know a date to arrive here by!"

"Yes, well, things would have worked out more if my plan to negotiate with the Silurians when they awoke with the aid of Vastra hadn't been sabotaged by Kamelion pretending to be one. I'm assuming that's what happened?"

"It was a fairly desperate bid. Anything you want to add?"

"I knew Silurians would awaken here around this date. I didn't know they would be mutated like this."

"And what does that mean?"

"Will you two zip it a minute?" Ace interjected. "How're we going to survive this explosion."

"Ace, throw some of that Nitro-9 I told you not to bring"

"Ok Professor."

"You're going by 'Professor' now? Whatever for?" The younger Doctor seemed more put off by his apparent future name change than the fact the girl had set off an explosion distracting the mutated Silurians and they were all now running for their lives.

"No you fool. That's just what she calls me."

The group assembled in a cave.

"So how come the Silurians are mutated?"

"Someone else with foreknowledge of this event must have come here first. Someone with an interest in genetic engineering. Probably awoke them in the first place."

The younger Doctor apparently didn't know who this might mean.

"The Rani."

"Her? Not seen her in ages."

"You'll see more of her. Soon."

* * *

From her TARDIS, the Rani could see that the Doctor's had figured out who was responsible, but she was confident that soon, her creations would destroy the Doctor...


End file.
